ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters (Deleted Scene): Louis Encounters Muggers
In Ghostbusters the Deleted Scene: Louis Encounters Muggers Louis possessed by Vinz Clortho is wandering through the streets after getting away from the Firehouse, when he encounters muggers. The muggers try to rob him, and Louis ends up puking a stream of phosphorescent slime on them. Cast *Louis Tully *Vinz Clortho Locations *Central Park Plot Louis is in Central Park and enters a long pedestrian tunnel. A gang of muggers smoking something in a weird pipelike device. One spots Louis and hisses to his cohorts. The others fan out across the width of the tunnel. One of them, Jino, makes his demand to Louis. Naturally, the possessed Louis blinks stupidly in response. Louis asks him if he is the Gatekeeper. The mugger is annoyed at the thought of having to stab him. Another mugger warns Louis not to resist. Nobody gets by Jino. Louis asks Jino if he is barring the way. Jino confirms this. Louis' eyes widen, he inhales deeply, then opens his mouth and roars. Irridescent lights pour out of his mouth. The muggers scream and run away, horrified and disgusted by Louis' unearthly display. Noted Other Media Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular Based on Pages 202-203 of GB:TSS. Louis' mind is filled with the glory of the Shagganah and all the Myriad Sacred Forms of the Torb as he entered the long pedestrian tunnel in Central Park. Internally, Louis refers to the muggers as "fellow supplicants, witnesses to the Rectification." The lead mugger is named Mister Dave instead of Jino. When Louis screams at the muggers, he is said to be filled with the strength of the Vuldronaii. As the muggers run away past the north end, they jeer Dave. Dave replies he's not a Ghostbuster. Trivia *The special effect was slated to be added later using animation techniques. During the shoot, a small light bulb was placed in Rick Moranis' mouth, with a concealed wire running to a battery pack and rheostat operated by Entertainment Effects Group's visual effects art director John Bruno. Each special effect was storyboarded on a separate sheet of paper - annotated with effects techniques and special equipment required to complete the shot. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 149. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "Calling upon his untapped powers as the Keymaster, Louis opens his mouth and emits an unearthly roar - accompanied by a stream of phosphorescent light to be added later using animation techniques. To achieve an appropriate interactive effect, a small light bulb was inserted in Rick Moranis' mouth, with a concealed wire running to a battery pack and rheostat operated by John Bruno." *This scene was deleted in order to maintain the breakneck pace of the ghost montage. Joe Medjuck muses it would have been a good scene to include earlier in the movie to reveal the Keymaster's powers. Ivan Reitman notes the scene was also cut because Richard Edlund didn't have time to do the necessary effects and Reitman thought he didn't handle the actors very well. Reitman admits the scene would have been a natural cheering point for the Louis fans. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 148 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "To sustain the breakneck pace of the ghost montage, the scene between Louis and the Central Park muggers - though shot - was deleted from the film." Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 148 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Joe Medjuck says: "It would have been a good scene to include a little earlier in the movie because it reveals that Louis, as the Keymaster, possesses extraordinary powers. Unfortunately, there just wasn't time for it at this point in the movie and it had to go." Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 148 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Ivan Reitman says: "I cut the scene between Louis and the muggers before we ever had a screening. Richard Edlund didn't really have time to do the necessary effects; and frankly, I didn't think I'd handled the actors very well in it. But I know if I'd ever screened the movie with that scene in it, I would have kept it in. There'd have been no choice. Louis is a favorite with the audience, and to see him pay back a bunch of scary guys would have been a natural cheering point." Also See *Ghostbusters (Chapter 21): Out of Biz External Links *Spook Central on "Louis Encounters Muggers In Central Park" References Gallery Unless otherwise noted, all images are provided by Spook Central web site. Original photos can be found at here. Gb1_deleted15-01.png| Gb1_deleted15-02.png| Gb1_deleted15-03.png| Category:GB1 Deleted Scenes